


of honeydukes and exploding snap.

by turnaboutcafe



Series: narumitsu week 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Honeydukes, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, nmweek20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnaboutcafe/pseuds/turnaboutcafe
Summary: if only phoenix knew that a missed trip to hogsmeade would lead to a chaste kiss under a draped over blanket.
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Series: narumitsu week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Narumitsu Week 2020





	of honeydukes and exploding snap.

**Author's Note:**

> **narumitsu week day 6** : alternate universe.

The Hogwarts courtyard was bubbling with excitement as third-years flitted around the area, clutching their worn permission slips in their hand, crinkled from the inadvertent clutching of the already crinkled paper. The sea of students was headed by Professor McGonagall, a long piece of parchment in her hands, slowly reading off the names of students. As she read their name out, they approached the front of the crowd, handing her their signed permission slip and joining the already approved group of third-years that had gathered at the exit of the school. Despite all of Filch's complaints and shushing, no one could dampen the excitement that rose in the air of the students’ first Hogsmeade visit.

Phoenix stood towards the back of the crowd, clutching his own permission slip. To his disappointment, it was empty, no signature written on the empty space, his own carelessness making him forget to ask his parents for a signature before he left for Hogwarts on the train. He’d only remembered once he was far, far away from London, the train surging ahead to Hogwarts with no way to request for a signature from his parents. His lack of an owl didn’t help, either.

“Wright, Phoenix!”

By the time his name was called, the group of unapproved students had reduced considerably, only those with last names at the back of the alphabet remaining. Heart pounding in a mix of anxiety and nervousness, he approached Professor McGonagall, handing her the unsigned permission slip.

“What is this, Wright?” the transfiguration teacher asked, eyeing it with much curiosity.

“I forgot to sign the form,” Phoenix admitted, teeth gritted. “Is it possible if—”

“No exceptions, Wright,” McGonagall sighed, handing the parchment back to him. Despite his attempted complaints, she didn’t budge, ushering him away. “Mr. Wright, you knew very well that the permission slip had to be signed, and you don’t have any good reason as to why your slip is unsigned, other than you carelessness. You can borrow and owl from the school to write to your parents, but you will not be attending this Hogsmeade trip.”

“But Professor McGonagall,” Phoenix said, eyes widening. “I already promised my friend that—”

“Your friend won’t die if they go on this Hogsmeade trip alone,” McGonagall replied, voice still sharp. “Go on ahead, Mr. Wright. I’m sure that there are still plenty of things to do at Hogwarts, Hogsmeade trip or not.”

At those words, the hope that had been bubbling in Phoenix deflated almost immediately, slinking back into the crowd of students he had come from. Immediately, gossipy chatters rose from the crowd, all attention turned towards him as he picked up his bag where he had abandoned it. As he hoisted it on his shoulders, the pattering noise of footsteps approaching him rose into the air, bringing his attention towards the sound.

“Phoenix, aren’t you coming?” 

Miles was in front of him, clad in his typical Ravenclaw school robes. Phoenix grimaced, shaking his head no. Immediately, the uncharacteristic excitement that had been on his friend’s face fell, confusion filling the gray eyes instead.

“Why?” he asked, eyes sharpening. “You signed your form, didn’t you? Everyone should be allowed to go!”

“I didn’t sign my form,” Phoenix sighed. “I completely forgot about it until last night. I was so excited to go to Hogsmeade to see Honeydukes, and Zonko’s Joke Shop, and the Madam Puddifoot Teashop, and—”

“Third-years that have been approved for Hogsmeade, please follow me!” McGonagall’s voice rose in to the air. “Third-years who have been approved for Hogsmeade, please follow me!”

“I can stay back with you,” Miles suggested, gripping Phoenix’s wrist. “We were supposed to go together!”

“It won’t be fair if you can’t go to Hogsmeade because of me, Miles,” Phoenix replied, despite the pang that hit his heart as he said those words. “You should go on ahead to Hogsmade, maybe hang out with Larry if he isn’t after the girl from Hufflepuff… or maybe te girl from Gryffindor…”

“Are you—”

“Last call for third-years going to Hogsmeade!”

Phoenix gave his friend a gentle shove towards McGonagall’s direction. “Go on ahead, I’ll stay at Hogwarts. It’s a school for magic anyway, there must be a bunch of things to do here.”

Miles looked at him uncertainly, before nodding. Bidding a quick goodbye, he slipped back into the group of leaving students, glancing one last time towards Phoenix before he finally disappeared from his line of sight. As the familiar swish of the robes and gray hair was gone, Phoenix sighed, fingers gripping his bag tightly. It looked like he would be staying in and finishing his 15 inch potions homework that night.

Soon, Phoenix found himself holed up in the library, stacks upon stacks of books surrounding him as he tried as hard as he could to focus on reading and researching for his Potions essay. Still, all the concepts of Wolfsbane Potions and its ingredients slipped through the unfocused cracks of his mind, his attention evidently elsewhere as he wrote ‘Honeydukes’ on his paper instead of ‘half moon’. On the corners of his paper, he could begin to see the beginnings of a chocolate frog doodle, tantalizingly realistic despite the lack of effort that went into the drawing in the first place.

Sighing, Phoenix dug his fingers into his head, fingers running through the thick black hair in frustration. Closing his battered up textbook with a slam, he stuffed the half finished essay into his bag, eyes screwing shut in frustration. But, as his eyes closed, he began to imagine Hogsmeade. He began to imagine the overflowing candy store, the famed place known well as Honeydukes to all Hogwarts students. His mouth watered at the imagination of the thick slabs of chocolate he knew Honeydukes sold, a small smile creeping on his face despite himself.

After several moments, he opened his eyes, slight disappointment coming over him as he found himself in the dimly lit Hogwarts library, not Honeydukes. Rising from his seat, he rubbed his face, letting out another long sigh. Staying at the library wouldn’t help him accomplish anything anyway; staying at the dorms would definitely be a better option.

However, despite his rationalizing, the common room was not much better.

The Ravenclaw common room, typically filled with students everywhere, hunched over long pieces of parchment or chatting amiably with their friends, was devoid of all life, Phoenix the only soul in the quiet, desolate common room. Phoenix had never seen the room this way, so devoid of any sense of warmth or chatter that his house mates had always brought. Flopping on the couch, he rested his head on his hand, taking another deep sigh. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He wasn’t supposed to be in such a depressing place.

If only he’d remembered to sign the paper, instead of deciding to play another hour of his new game. If only he’d kept the paper in his line of sight, rather than stowing it away in favor of the instruction manual that came with his new Cleansweep. If only he’d remembered to get it signed the night before he took off for Hogwarts, rather than staying up the whole night reading through the new books he had just gotten at Diagon Alley earlier in the day.

If he’d done all that, he would’ve been at Hogsmeade now, laughing at Zonko’s Jokeshop with Miles, or having Larry play another dumb prank on them. He wouldn’t have been reduced to sitting in the common room couch all by himself, sulking about everything he could’ve done. He would’ve been drinking his first ever pint of butterbeer, laughing as if drunk despite the lack of alcohol in the warm, fizzy drink. He wouldn’t be imagining everything he could’ve done in the stifling comfort of the common room; he would’ve been laughing on the busy streets of Hogsmeade, side by side with Miles. He would’ve felt the warmth in the air despite the chilly coldness of the weather. He would’ve gotten to be with Miles the whole day, staring into his dizzyingly perfect eyes, dark like a stormy sky, yet so clear and full of clarity.

Letting out a growl, Phoenix chased away the thoughts of Miles’ immaculate gray eyes, hugging the pillow he had extracted from behind him. Shutting his eyes, intent on keeping all imagination away from his mind’s eye, Phoenix soon drifted into a restless, uneasy sleep, punctuated with the thoughts of gray eyes.  
  


* * *

  
  
Phoenix’s eyes blinked open at the feeling of incessant tapping on his arm. Still bleary from sleepiness, Phoenix shifted, turning away from the tapping on his shoulder, barely able to register anything in the darkness of the room. Through is still hazy vision, he could faintly catch a glimpse of moonlight glowing through the windows of the common room, gently illuminating on silky gray hair, illuminating it. Under the moonlight, the hair looked almost magical, nearly sparkling in the soft light…

And then, Phoenix’s head took in the details, and jolted up.

Stifling laughter, Miles was by his side, hand to his mouth to prevent the sounds of his amusement from rising into the air. Phoenix relaxed as he saw his friend’s face, sinking back into the couch with a sigh, the sudden adrenaline rush beginning to flow away from him again, letting himself finally calm.

“Miles, what are you doing here?” Phoenix asked, rubbing his eyes in a bad attempt to rid it of the bleariness. “You’re supposed to be at Hogsmeade…”

“Hogsmeade was three hours ago,” Miles explained, taking the sofa seat next to him. “Everyone’s already back, and they’ve gone to bed a long time ago. It’s almost midnight, Phoenix.”

Phoenix sat straight up. “Midnight? Then… then why are you here?”

“To tell you about Hogsmeade, of course,” Miles smiled, extracting his ebony wand from his robes. “ _Lumos._ ”

In an instant, soft light began emitting from his wand, casting a glow on the space between them. Immediately, Phoenix’s eyes screwed up against the bright light, unused to how brightly it shone, only adjusting after several blinks of his screwed up eyes. But, once they adjusted, what he saw was heaven.

In between them was stacks upon stacks of every kind of candy imaginable, from yellow wrapped classic Honeydukes chocolate slabs to every single kind of magical gobstopper Phoenix could even imagine. On top of that, there were an uncountable amount of card games, magical games, enchanted board games, souvenirs, glowing canned drinks, everything. As Phoenix observed the huge pile in awe, Miles only beamed in joy. Proudly showing it off to him, his smile uncharacteristic of his usual cold demeanor. 

It was almost like the glow of the moon.

“Look, Phoenix!” he enthused. “I brought back a lot of things from Honeydukes because I knew you couldn’t come. I even got you the Honeydukes chocolate slabs that all the fifth-years sell overpriced.”

“How…” Phoenix gaped. “How much did this all cost? It must’ve been a fortune!”

“That’s not important,” Miles waved away. “Come on, let’s eat!”

Nodding, Phoenix moved to settle in beside Miles, gratefully accepting the chocolate bar that he put into his hands. Carefully, he unwrapped the yellow packaging, the feeling expensive under his fingers, gold wrapper shining brightly as he ripped away the outer layer of the chocolate bar, almost magical. As he continued to unwrap it, Miles continued to watch, smiling as Phoenix took the first bite of the ever so popular chocolate bar.

As the thick, chocolatey taste spread through his mouth, Phoenix’s eyes widened. It was unlike any chocolate Phoenix had ever had before in his life, the bars he had gotten at Belgium on his family vacation barely comparing to what he was beginning to devour. It was the perfect mix of bitter and sweet, ingredients perfectly balanced, components melding beautifully together. The taste seemed to dance in his mouth, heart racing in pure, unrestrained joy as he continued to relish in the rare taste, eyes closed, as if he could savor the sweetness longer if he did that.

“It’s incredible,” Miles smiled, almost childish looking as he bit into the bar again. “There was a long line at Honeydukes, so I couldn’t get everything you wanted before we had to go back to Hogwarts. I hope that’s alright with you—”

WIthout warning, to himself or Miles, Phoenix wrapped his arm around his friend’s neck, embracing him tightly. Awkwardly, Miles’ arms came around his waist, a gentle embrace around him. But, before the hug could last long, Phoenix realized what he was doing, quickly pulling away from his friend, muscles tensing slightly. Under the low light, Phoenix himself could barely make out the details of Miles’ face, a silent prayer of thanks sounding from his heart at that. 

Because it meant that Miles couldn’t see the heart that had begun to creep onto his own face.

“What else did you do at Hogsmeade?” Phoenix asked, nibbling on another square of his chocolate as he forced himself to push the awkwardness of the situation away. “Did you see Larry?”

Miles nodded. “We went to the Three Broomsticks together to get warm butterbeer.”

Phoenix’s eyes widened in awe. “What was that like?”

Immediately, Miles’ eyes brightened, launching into his tale with a sense of excitement Phoenix had never seen in his closest friend. He talked animatedly, unlike the monotonous tone Phoenix was so used to hearing when he asked Miles about his day after classes. It was filled with unbridled joy and enthusiasm, slight amusement slipping in and out of his voice as his story progressed. The story revolved around Larry getting drunk off of butterbeer, Phoenix chortling as he listened to Miles’ story. He moved his hands wildly, a glint in his eye as he describe how Larry had foolishly attempted to ask a fifth-year Hufflepuff on a date whilst he was, somehow, intoxicated by butterbeer, Miles only barely managing to pull their eccentric friend away before the Hufflepuff slapped him in the face for talking to her whilst drunk.

Sides hurting from laughter, the chocolate bar in Phoenix’s hand was now sitting on the sofa, his hands unable to hold the sweet from laughing too intensely. In between words, Miles was laughing as well, tears shimmering in his eyes from how hard he was laughing.

“How did he get drunk off of butterbeer?” Phoenix laughed, trying to contain the volume of his laughing, body jerking slightly in his attempts to contain his loud amusement. “There’s no alcohol in it!”

“I have no idea,” Miles managed through laughs, face in his hands as bubbles of mirth continued to slip from his lips. “Larry is on various levels of conquering the impossible, though the things he conquers aren’t always… positive.”

“I would consider nearly asking a fifth-year Hufflepuff on a date a win,” Phoenix laughed. He was sure that his cheeks were red from laugher by now. “Did you tell him that butterbeer doesn’t have any alcohol?”

“He wouldn’t listen to me,” Miles sighed, still laughing. “He kept blabbering on and on about how he was drunk until I dragged him to the Hufflepuff common room. And, can you believe who was in front of the door when I brought him to his common room?”

Phoenix paused, eyes widening. “No…”

“The fifth-year Hufflepuff.”

In an instant, they burst into laughter for the millionth time, clutching their sides as they tried to hold in their loudness, the situation all too funny for them not to laugh. Despite their desperate attempts to silence themselves, they couldn’t stop, their voices only rising louder and louder into the air.

And then suddenly, the sound of footsteps.

Almost instantaneously, their laughter stopped, looking at each other with wide eyes. Miles grabbed his wand, flicking it slightly as he murmured Nox. At the command, the light at the end of his wand turned off, the object immediately stuffed into his robes.

“They’ll see us,” Phoenix whispered. “How—”

“Shh,” Miles murmured, digging around his shopping bag for a moment, extracting a black sheet. Upon unfolding it, he threw the blanket over them, tugging Phoenix closer to prevent him from emerging from under the corners. 

The footsteps continued, but Phoenix could barely notice it. He could only notice Miles pressed close to him, breath fanning his face as they tried to stay silent, compacted under the sheet Miles had thrown over them. Despite the low light, Phoenix could see Miles’ features, shrp and handsome after his bout of puberty, yet soft in childish in all the ways that Phoenix remembered. Miles’ eyes weren’t at him, so Phoenix found himself shamelessly staring at him, wide-eyed as he continued to look at his friend, eyes slowly taking in his features, committing them to heart.

There were a hundred million ways Miles Edgeworth was attractive. That was what Phoenix thought as he stayed tense under the covers, breathing softly as he stared at his best friend. Unashamedly, due to Miles’ lack of attention on him, Phoenix began raking his eyes through his face, taking in everything he could see. Phoenix couldn’t remember when Miles’ face got sharper, or when his nose had gotten taller, or when he became more attractive than he had ever remembered him being. He couldn’t remember when he started smiling back at Phoenix, or when the smirk turned into something more than an arrogant expression. He could barely recall when his heart began beating fast around him, or when his face began heating up whenever he got too close to him. Regardless, Phoenix didn’t care.

All he could care about was how close he was to him.

“Phoenix, they’re gone,” Miles murmured, turning to face him. As he did, his breath caught in his throat.

Finally, Phoenix could see Miles, dark gray eyes wide as he looked at Phoenix, not a word uttered from his lips as he continued to stare. They were barely centimeters apart, staring at each other as if looking away was a sin. Phoenix didn’t dare to pull his eyes away from Miles, taking in his features once again, self consciousness burning in him as he did, aware of Miles’ eyes on him. 

“Miles?”

Before Phoenix could utter another word, Miles pressed close, lips finding his own. It was soft, the kiss chaste, the sugary taste of chocolate melding into it, filling his mouth. Phoenix was only barely aware of the arms snaking around his waist as the light touch of lips continued, feather soft, as if he was something that could be broken. Closing his eyes as he leaned in, Phoenix began to relax under the touch, slowly melding into Miles’ warmth, at ease.

Finally, Miles pulled away, a soft smile struck at him.

Until a hand tore the blanket above them, the room shining brightly with light.

A figure stood above them, a Ravenclaw Phoenix didn’t recognize standing above them, face incredulous.

“What in _Merlin’s name_ —”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you enjoyed it, please do consider leaving a kudos and comment <3


End file.
